


Lonely Weekend

by elizabethmwest



Series: Golden Hour [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethmwest/pseuds/elizabethmwest
Summary: Steve is away on a mission and the Reader sits at home, with no plans, wishing he was home. (Inspired by “Lonely Weekend by Kacey Musgraves)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Golden Hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691161
Kudos: 8





	Lonely Weekend

Friday night alone for the third week in row wasn’t what (Y/N) was expecting as she stepped into her home that she shared with Steve, only to find him still on his mission. They were due back a week ago but unforeseen circumstances stopped them from coming back on time. (Y/N) shed her work clothes, pulling on sleep shorts and one of Steve’s shirts before wandering back into their living room.   
  


The room was filled with pictures of the two of them and the Avengers as well. Steve had a nook where he would like to sit and draw, a record player nestled on a table right next to it, along with their large collection of records. (Y/N) sighed to herself, throwing herself onto the couch, a random movie playing in the background as she scrolled through emails and other things on her phone, ordering Chinese takeout while she was at it.   
  


Living in a bustling city like New York meant that the nightlife was wonderful and alive, but she had no one to go and experience it with. With Steve gone and Natasha undercover for a mission for the last three months, there was no one to go out with. All of her old friends had gotten busy with their own lives, getting married, having kids, and balancing their careers. While she had a social life with the Avengers, most of them were busy on missions at that moment, she couldn’t help but yearn for someone to go out with, or even just hang out with.   
  


Her mind began to wander as she sat alone in her living room, thinking back to a weekend when she and Steve had both been home at the same time. It wasn’t often because of his mission schedule/Avengers life and her own hours working at her florist stand. Most weekends, Steve was either gone or piled up with paperwork and she worked while he did so she wouldn’t have to be alone. It had been months since they had gotten to spend more than a week together in a while, leaving her missing him.

The last weekend Steve had been home, they had gone to the MOMA and looked at all the exhibits, Steve gawking over each and every piece while she smiled, holding his arm, letting him enjoy his time in the museum. They had gone to their favorite diner down the road, where the waitresses knew their names and orders, and like always, gave Steve a slice of apple pie for the road.

The rest of that weekend had been a lazy weekend indeed. (Y/N) woke up right when Steve got back from his morning run, and made a Sunday breakfast that was filled with pancakes, bacon, fruit, coffee, and laughter before they found themselves curled up on the couch, catching Steve up on the episodes of Brooklyn-99 that he missed. As the night crept upon them, their takeout and movie night ended with the two of them cuddled against each other in bed, talking about anything that came to their minds before they both fell asleep. It had been a wonderful weekend, one that made her smile and miss Steve even more.   
  


Coming back to her reality after that memory was more difficult (Y/N) realized. It wasn’t easy being Captain America’s wife. It was lonely but also something that she loved and was proud of Steve for doing what he does. It takes a lot for him to go out and sacrifice himself for the safety of the world, but it also meant that a lot of their marriage was spent apart.   
  


(Y/N) felt the buzz of her phone against her leg and reaching down, she picked it up and glanced at the screen, smiling at the message she had received from Steve. It was a picture of Steve, seated in the Quinjet, his smile brightening the picture and her day. It was a simple update, saying that the mission had finished and he was on his way back to New York and back to her after he signed off on some paperwork and sat through the debriefing with SHIELD.  
  


While the weekend seemed to have started off being pretty lonely, (Y/N) couldn’t help up think that with Steve being home, it was going to be one of the best weekends she’s had in a while, and she couldn’t wait for him to get home to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my 3rd installment of this series, and I originally just wrote “Golden Hour” on a whim and then decided to continue the series like Kacey Musgraves’ album. If you like what you read and want more, leave a comment or kudos (both are greatly appreciated)!


End file.
